You know him?
by fanfreak-7
Summary: A new couple move in next to Amy and Rory. They too, know the Doctor


**This idea just came to me and I had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

It's been about a year since Doctor had supposedly died. River informed Amy and Rory just last week that he was still alive. Both of them were a lot happier in their London home, with their TARIDIS blue door now that they knew he was alive. A new couple had just moved in next door and Amy annoyed Rory into agreeing to welcome them to the neighborhood.

The had just finished unpacking when Amy and Rory knocked on the door. A dark skinned woman with tightly braided hair, wearing all black opened the door.

* * *

Mickey was finishing up unpacking while Martha was chattering away about the neighbors with the TARDIS blue door.

"It is a bit odd, isn't it? I mean the door is TARDIS blue!" she exclaimed while Mickey placed a picture of Martha with The Doctor in his pinstriped suit on the mantel fireplace.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." He said.

"Doubt it" Martha sighed when a knock came at the door. Martha walked over and opened it. "Hello?" A bright, redhaired woman and a tall man with a long nose stood outside.

"Hi, my name is Amy, this is my husband Rory." The women said with a Scottish accent. "We live just over there." The woman, Amy, pointed out the house with the TARDIS blue door.

"Really? Would you like to come in? I've got some tea ready." Martha asked politely, looking at them curiously. They nodded and she step aside, letting item in. "Mickey! We've got company!" she called as they walked into the living room. Mickey walked out of the kitchen, looked at thecrew couple then went to grab more tea. When Amy and Rory had settled on the couch, Martha on the opposite one, Mickey handed them the tea. "They live in that house we were just talking about." Martha told him, after they introduced themselves.

"You were talking about our house?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Martha was talking about the colour of your door." Mickey responded, taking a seat next to his wife.

"Oh." Amy said looking down. "Yeah, a friend of ours picked it out. As a reminder." she said with a small smile, looking up at them. A small silence passed, during which Mickey and Marth looked at eachother, thinking the same thing, and Amy spotted the picture on the mantel. The picture of Martha and the Doctor. Amy immediately recognized the suit the man was wearing. The Doctor was wearing the same thing when he crashed in her yard all those years ago. Martha and Mickey looked up at the photo.

"That's a friend of ours. Called The Doctor. You know him?" Martha asked.

"The Doctor? That's not The Doctor." Rory said, rather confused. "He's too...normal-like. He's not weird enough." Rory knew about the Regeneration, but he doubted it was the same man. He didn't look quite mad enough. "We can't be talking about the same Doctor."

"No, we must be." Mickey responded. "He is definitely not normal. Does TARDIS mean anything to you?"

"Yes." Amy and Rory said immediately.

"Thought so." Martha smiled. "TARDIS blue. Your door. He picked it, right?" Amy nodded. "Were you two married during your time with him?"

"Yeah." Mickey and Martha looked at eachother and laughed.

"Wonder what happened to 'no families'" Mickey laughed.

"No families?" Amy inquired. "Completely different now."

"So, what does he look like now?" Martha asked. Amy dug into her pocket and handed a picture to Martha and Mickey. They looked at the tall, lanky man in a tweed jacket, braces, a ridiculous red bow-tie, and an even more ridiculous fez and they couldn't help bur laugh. "That's horrible. Who's the woman next to him?" Martha asked pointing out the woman with dark blonde, crazy curly hair. Amy and Rory smiled.

"That's our daughter, River. She's his wife." Martha and Mickey's jaws dropped.

"He's married?" Martha asked, dumbfounded. They nodded. "So, you're his inlaws? Never thought that would happen. So, he'll be coming around?"

"Don't know. We thought he was dead for about a year now, till River told us otherwise about a week ago." Rory said. They told the story about the lake and time unravelling.

"Looks like things have become more exciting for him." Martha smiled. "Anytime you wanna swap stories, we're here."

"Sounds this we are going to get along." Amy smiled.

* * *

I'm thinking of writing a sequel with The Doctor coming round. But I want your guys opinions about it first. All comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
